Dream a Little Dream of Me
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: You know what they say... "A dream is a wish your heart makes." Chlark/Chlex


**Dream a Little Dream of Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**A/N: This is going to be set during season 3… or 4. And this is dedicated to my bestie and one of my fellow Chlark.Chlex loving, Lana-hating people: Oceanic815!**

* * *

Chloe lay on her back on the couch with her right leg draped over the back of the couch, trying to drift back to sleep. Lana wasn't back yet, so she'd at least have a couple minutes to herself. _At least. _She could feel every bone in her body start to relax as she settled into the lumps and folds of the cushions, and the corners of her mouth spread into a smile as she closed her eyes.

She was later awoken by the sound of the door opening. "Lana?" She drowsily asked as she rolled off of the couch onto her knees. When she didn't receive an answer, she started to worry. "Lana?" She asked again, this time more forcefully. No answer.

She began to wonder if it was even really Lana at all. She walked towards the kitchen and tripped over a random baseball bat that was lying on the ground. _Why not? _She thought as she reached down to grab it. Her heart beat intensified profoundly as she crept into the kitchen.

As soon as she stepped into the kitchen, she was greeted by Lana's smiling face. _Okay, _Chloe thought. _What is wrong with her? _"Hello to you, too, Lana. Why didn't you answer me when I was calling you?" She rested the baseball bat against on of the chairs and crossed her arms over her chest, with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, um. I thought you were sleeping," she smiled nervously looking anywhere around the room except for where Chloe was standing. Something wasn't right, and Chloe could sense it. But Lana waved her off, telling her to go back into the kitchen.

"Okay…" and she started to turn around to go back into the living room. She heard faint laughing from a distance, and figured it was probably Lana. There were a million things that were wrong with that girl anyway. "Lana, you okay?"

"Yep," was her answer. But it was a nervous one. "Lana, are you sure you're okay?" "Yep" was not a very reassuring answer, in Chloe's opinion. She turned around to be face to face with a shadowy, dark figure. "Lana!" She couldn't believe she was asking _Lana _for help.

She couldn't see Lana for she was spun around and thrown onto the floor. "Lana!" That was all she could scream as she fell. _Where's Clark when you need him? _She was then grabbed by the hair, and dragged into the kitchen where Lana was standing. Standing. Watching. Doing nothing to help.

The more she moved around and tried to get away, the more she could feel the hair being ripped from her scalp. She was able to flip the figure over her tiny frame and into the kitchen table, smashing it to pieces. But she didn't get up fast enough. He was able to get back up and grab her as she tried to run out the door. He pulled something stringy from his pocket. A rope. He wrapped it… once… twice… three times around her neck, pulling as hard as he could. She was helpless as she kicked in his grasp. She felt the skin from her burn and her throat itself closing in. Her heart was beating the hardest it has ever beaten it her entire life.

Her face was turning blue, and she was choking out "Lana". She stopped kicking when she saw Lana run past her and out the front door. There was nothing she could do now, but she didn't give up. She kept kicking until she could no longer breathe.

She was dead.

Lifeless.

She was across the floor with a rope wrapped around her neck, paled white and her eyes open. The rope burns from her neck bleeding out onto the floor, staining the white tile.

* * *

It was one of those dreams that you wanted to wake up from, but you couldn't. One of those dreams that you wanted to erase from your mind, but the image had been so powerful that you couldn't. His hand immediately went to his burning neck.

It had felt real.

It looked real.

There was _no way _that it wasn't. But there was only one way to find out.

* * *

**Anyone wanna guess whose dream that was? This chapter is **_**somewhat **_**based off of a dream that I had. It was really creepy. Please review!**


End file.
